El nuevo tú
by Kairake
Summary: Loki ha rencarnado tras sacrificar su propia vida para salvar midgard y Thor se pregunta si en verdad a cambiado o sigue siendo el mismo. Yaoi. Para KAYAKO666


El nuevo tú

Loki envidiaba a Thor. Aquel siempre había tenido todo lo que quería, era el guerrero más fuerte, valiente y amado de Asgard; tenia una familia y amigos que lo querían, Odín lo adoraba por sobre todas las cosas de otra forma ¿Cómo perdonarle todas las tonterías que hacia?; las mujeres suspiraban con tan solo una sonrisa del rubio y muy a su pesar incluso Loki se había descubierto así mismo sonriendo cuando su hermano sonreía. Thor seria rey y no solo se había ganado el amor de su pueblo, pese a los múltiples problemas en que los metía, sino también el cariño de aquel mundo lejano y tan diferente al suyo, Midgard. Thor lo tenía todo y eso era muy injusto porque por sobre todas las posesiones del dios del trueno también tenía a Loki.

Si el joven dios había decidido acompañarlo de vuelta a Midgard después de lo ocurrido era simplemente por curiosidad, no todos los días le reconocía todo lo que había hecho. Claro que no necesitaba que los midgardianos amigos de su hermano se lo reconocieran. Como todo joven el único reconocimiento que realmente esperaba era del mismo Thor pero este parecía no entenderlo y aquello terminaba por irritar al dios de la mentira y el engaño.

Thor no dejaba de mirar a su hermano de vez en cuando mientras aquel, mucho más animado que de costumbre, para su molestia, platicaba con Peter Parker y su grupo de amigos. Thor sabia que lo hacia para incomodarlo, lo hacia por maldad después de todo Loki no había cambiado realmente tan solo estaba mostrándole al mundo una diferente cara de la misma figura, simplemente era eso. Solamente de un tiempo para acá había comenzado a preguntarse ¿Cuántas caras tendría?

Después de que hubiese encontrado a su rencarnación en Midgard se sentía sumamente egoísta por los malos momentos que le había obligado a padecer por su propio egoísmo pero es que el dios del trueno era incapaz de vivir sin la presencia de su hermano. Thor y Loki son como dos hebras tan finas que era imposible desatarlas porque parecían una sola, su existencia estaba estrechamente ligada a la de su contrario y al parecer Thor era quien dejaba ver más claramente ese fuerte lazo que les unía. Si, era egoísta con lo que respectaba a Loki y no cesaría en su egoísmo ni mucho menos lo reconocería en voz alta. Jamás reconocería a viva voz que era él quien necesitaba más de Loki que al revez.

Habían pasado por muchas cosas y después de aquel extraño salto que sucedió justo en el momento en el que había jurado sentir algo similar a la energía que desprendía el antiguo Loki, había temblado, antes de simplemente desaparecer. Después de aquella extraña sensación y que más tarde Loki dejase de ser un niño pequeño para convertirse en un adolecente que le sacaba de quicio.

Para colmo incluso se sentía paranoico con aquella urraca que siempre acompañaba a su hermano y le parecía tan fiel a este. Casi podría jurar que le susurraba cosas al oído de Loki, cosas que de ser consiente de estas odiaría sin lugar a dudas. Les había comentado a sus amigos sobre aquella extraña sensación de desconfianza pero incluso Sif que saltaba a la menor provocación sobre cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con Loki y sus engaños esta vez tan solo había meneado la cabeza de un lado para el otro dándole a entender que ni ella lo creía.

Que frustración y lo peor fue que en ese preciso momento, tal cual lo hubieran enseñado la urraca apareció entrando por la ventana y se posó justo frente a él mirándole directamente a los ojos, con ese par de profundos ojos negros que dejaba entre ver una alma oscura que disfrutaba con su tortura. Parecía casi humana, era como si el anterior Loki la hubiese ungido con su personalidad tan solo para incordiarlo. Todos sabían lo que significaba la presencia de aquella ave de brillante plumaje negro azulado, Loki no tardo en tocar la puerta anunciando su entrada.

—Hermano, Frigga te llama— Ni siquiera se entretuvo en mirar más haya de donde estaba su hermano y se limito a sonreírle a sus acompañantes como quien le sonríe a la nada pero de una forma tan convincente que dejaba una extraña sensación a su paso.

Loki no era solamente el dios del engaño como todos pensaban sino también un experto orador lleno de astucia y elocuencia. La mayoría de los habitantes de Asgard no sabían si temerle o respetarle aunque sus acciones hicieran que la balanza se inclinara más hacia lo primero pero incluso Thor había caído presa del encanto de aquellas palabras que salían de su boca con tanta claridad como el agua cristalina que promete quitarte la sed en el desierto caluroso, la única que aparentemente era inmune a esto era Sif.

«Todos estamos siendo engañados por Loki» Cuanta razón tenia la joven guerrera aunque no sabia hasta que punto sus palabras eran ciertas. Podría comprender acaso que incluso el dios del engaño podría ser engañado como ocurrió aquella vez que Loki se enfrento al fuego en un concurso de devorar un enorme trozo de carne primero.

—Son cosas de adolecentes, cada nueva generación es peor— Una voz detrás suyo lo había sacado de sus pensamientos haciéndole volver la vista para toparse con Stark que le sonreía como saludo antes de volver la mirada hacia donde su protegido platicaba con el hermano de Loki. Aun tenia sus dudas sobre lo que harían a continuación para él era como dejar una serpiente en la cuna de un recién nacido pero otros, entre ellos Steve e incluso Peter, pensaban que el muchacho había demostrado con creces que ya no era el mismo que antes— No te da coraje cuando sientes que perdiste una pelea hogareña.

Thor levanto una ceja, dándole a entender que no le entendía absolutamente nada a lo que se refería. De todos los vengadores Iron man era el que menos entendía, ni como héroe ni como persona más tarde le preguntaría a Steve y lo único que obtendría es como aquel rubio desviaba la mirada apenado y le decía que simplemente era Tony que no tratara de entenderlo.

—No se como debo de sentirme con todo esto— Sino fuera curioso Stark habría bostezado antes de decirle que tenían que terminar ciertos pendientes pero en su lugar se quedo parado sin decir palabra alguna pero dejando que Thor hablaba, quería saber que tanto le preocupaba a Ricitos de oro—Se que se merece más que nadie— El favoritismo familiar salto a la vista sumado al orgullo que Thor sentía por Loki— Sera un buen vengador pero resulta irónico.

Y vaya que lo era se dijo a si mismo Tony— Es cierto deberíamos inscribirlo como miembro fundador, seguro que le hace gracia— Y si a Loki no le hacia gracia si ganaría un reproche por parte de todos los demás, aunque claro esta que no le importaba. Era divertido pensar que la razón por la que se creo el grupo ahora formaría parte de sus filas— Ya sabes así tendría más descuentos, incluso podríamos ir a festejar a Shawarma dile que si quiere puede invitar a sus amigos los Chitauri pero no a sus leviatanes.

—No me gusta ese restaurante— Le respondió Thor y era verdad, aunque se había comido varios kebabs restándole importancia a los sarcasmos de Iron man.

—La cuenta no dice eso, Thor. Acabemos con esto de una vez hay quienes si tenemos que trabajar para vivir— Thor pensó que se refería seguramente a la señorita Potts ¿Cuándo descansaba esa mujer? Era todo un misterio que no solo se preguntaba Thor sino el resto del equipo.

Al poco rato los invitados a tan singular evento se reunieron y Steve fue el encargado de darle la bienvenida a Loki a los vengadores ya que Tony había expresado su descontento des un inicio, mientras el primer vengador le explicaba a Loki sobre la responsabilidad que estaba adquiriendo con aquel nombramiento.

Ikol se paro sobre el hombro de Thor y con su pico golpeo tres veces la cabeza de este antes de salir volando hacia el hombro de Loki. Thor no arruinaría el momento de su hermano que parecía más que feliz por matar a esa maldita ave que le había dejado el hombro entumido con sus garras. El ave le miro desde su nueva posición y parecía regodearse de su pequeña travesura.

Steve no dejo que Tony los llevara a Shawarma. Hubo una pequeña celebración donde Thor volvió a notar con molestia como su pequeño, frágil y adorado hermano se veía rodeado de los miembros más jóvenes de la organización y parecía excluirle a cada rato. Si había tenido tiempo para intercambiar una que otra frase con él era mucho.

—Deberías hablar con él y ser honesto— la pequeña ayudante de su hermano, una de las pocas personas que podían hacerle sentir idiota con la misma facilidad que Loki, se le quedo mirando fijamente antes de marcharse a buscar algo más interesante que hacer farfullando que no entendía por que había tenido que ir a ese lugar.

Cuando regresaron a Asgard Loki no paraba de hablarle de las asombrosas cosas que le habían enseñado, animadamente le mostraba las fotos que tenía en su nuevo iphone con fotos de todos los héroes con quienes había platicado y hasta lo habían convencido de meterse a las redes sociales que ellos habían armado. Thor tenia que darle la razón a Tony, no entendía a su hermano ni aunque hubiera pasado dos veces por la adolescencia.

El tiempo paso tranquilamente en Asgard pero Loki estaba cada vez más evasivo con Thor, quien ahora era rey, y pasaba mucho más tiempo con sus amigos y en Midgard. Los celos se apoderaron rápidamente del dios del trueno, por lo que tomo la decisión de esperarle en su cuarto hasta que volviera.

—¿Hermano?— Pregunto contrariado Loki a pesar de que en su mirada se podía ver que la presencia del rubio en su recamara a altas horas de la noche no le sorprendía en lo absoluto era tal cual lo había planeado.

—Loki, llegas tarde— El menor lanzo un bufido de exasperación ¿Ahora vigilaría sus salidas como si fuera su padre? Sin importarle que Thor estuviera ahí comenzó a buscar su ropa de dormir, quizás si lo ignoraba se marcharía.— Te estoy hablando. Soy tu rey Loki tienes que escucharme cuando te hablo.

— Ante todo eres mi hermano o al menos eso es lo que pensaba y yo no ando vigilándote como para que tú tengas el derecho de hacerlo— Loki ya se había quitado las prendas que le cubrían el pecho y estaba desnudo de la cintura para arriba, Thor trago con dificultad sin poder apartar la mirada de la piel nacarada de su hermano— Su excelencia si quiere hablar conmigo no creo que mis aposentos sean el lugar indicado.

—Loki me estas volviendo loco— Fueron las ultimas palabras que salieron de los labios del rubio que había eliminado la distancia que los separaba y reclamaba como un conquistador los dulces y tiernos labios de su hermano. Sintió como Loki forcejeaba con él, solo en ese momento se dio cuenta del verdadero significado de sus acciones, pero no daría marcha atrás se recordó a si mismo que era un egoísta para poder continuar.

El beso subyugo a Loki que comenzó a responderle con pasión arañándole la espalda a su hermano en un deseo de fundirse por completo con él. La armadura de Thor friccionaba con sus sensibles pezones y su suave piel, el contraste de temperaturas le erizaba la piel al moreno. Cuando se separaron Thor vio en aquellos ojos verdes destellos grises producto del deseo, Loki lo deseaba quizás no de la misma forma enfermiza que él lo hacia pero el deseo estaba patente en sus orbes.

Un fino hilo de saliva unía sus labios y el dios del engaño se paso la lengua por entre los labios rompiéndolo de manera muy sensual a los ojos de su rey. Infinidad de besos repartió aquel sobre su cuello grabando la estampa de estos sobre aquella piel tentadora para que cualquiera que lo viera supiera que Loki era únicamente suyo. La joya más valiosa de la corona.

Los cuerpos de ambos se entrelazaron y Thor cargo a Loki en brazos, quien con un pequeño ademan de su diestra cerro la puerta del cuarto, dejando a hechicero en la cama. Volvió a buscar sus labios en un beso mucho más demandante que el anterior mientras que se deshacía de sus propias prendas con ayuda de Loki. El rose de piel contra piel término por mandar una dolorosa descarga a su hombría que aclamaba por apoderarse por completo de aquel virginal cuerpo.

—Te amo Loki, lo daría todo por ti— Murmuro sobre sus labios al tiempo que le penetraba con la mayor suavidad posible y bebía sus lagrimas pues la almohada no era digna de tal halago. Se quedo muy quieto, aunque era difícil teniendo en cuenta la estreches de su hermano.

Loki se había quedado muy callado y boqueaba por aire, sus labios hinchados por los besos de su hermano apenas y se movían, tenia las manos fuertemente aferradas a las sabanas y le temblaban las piernas. Thor con cariño volvió a besarle acariciando su cuerpo buscando que se relajara, que disfrutara de eso tanto como él mismo lo hacia. Beso sus parpados y le sonrió de una forma única cuando sus ojos se encontraron, el hechicero levanto una mano y le acaricio el rostro dándole a entender que podía moverse.

Su encuentro fue dulce, tan dulce como Thor podía ser, y lleno de amor. La pasión que se desbordaba con cada nueva estocada que electrificaba el cuerpo de Loki, la energía potente del rayo nublaba sus sentidos haciéndole contradictoriamente más sensible a las caricias de su hermano.

Thor había convertido el cuerpo de Loki en su propia paleta llena de colores. El intenso verde de su mirada enmarcado por las espesas pestañas de ébano, el sonrojo de sus mejillas como flores exóticas en primavera, el pálido durazno en sus labios, las hebras oscuras de sus cabellos alborotados y la cremosa piel de nácar. Conocía todos esos colores pero esta vez había nuevos tonos como aquel bermellón que moteaba su cuello y pecho o el purpura que se iba oscureciendo cada vez más y más también en sus brazos, esos nuevos colores los había creado él con sus labios.

El sudor de sus cuerpos se mezclaba con aquella electrizante energía que desprendían sus sexo en cada choque, Loki le rodeo con las piernas la cintura buscando que llegara aun más profundo, que el trueno grabara surcos sobre la carne. Sus ojos se encontraron cuando Loki se aferraba a él con mayor insistencia dejando las marcas de sus uñas sobre los hombros del mayor agregando el blanco a la paleta.

Sin dejarle descansar durante su orgasmo Thor siguió manteniendo el mismo ritmo, tan solo un poco más lento por la estreches a la que el cuerpo de Loki sometía ahora a su sexo, ganándose roncos gemidos de los labios de su hermano que boqueaba desesperadamente por llevar algo de aire a sus pulmones. Thor lo sabía y en un deje de sadismo le beso consumiendo aun más rápido el poco aire de la boca de Loki, alargando el beso a costa de asfixiarle. Loki le mordió el labio inferior y bebió su sangre como si fuera su precioso aire.

Después de una noche entera dominada por la tempestad los dos descansaban agotados en la recamara del menor. Más tarde Thor se encargaría de que Loki se mudara a sus aposentos y de darle el lugar que le correspondía en su corte como siempre debió de haber sido.

Ikol graznó desde la ventana llamando la atención de Loki que perezosamente se enderezo, la mirada del joven se encontró con la de la urraca y sin palabras se dijeron mucho más de lo habrían hecho con estas por que el lenguaje es limitado y lo que Loki compartía con aquella ave era mucho más intenso y especial que no cambian en burdas palabras. El ave remonto el vuelo perdiéndose entre las nubes del cielo con sus pinceladas pastel al amanecer.

Loki con cuidado de no despertar a Thor le acaricio las mejillas y le acomodo el cabello, no se movía demasiado debido a la fuerte punzada en su parte baja pero aun así sus movimientos eran elegantes. Le destapo un poco recorriendo con la punta de los dedos las marcas de aquella guerra, las marcas que el mismo Loki le había hecho, profundas y sangrientas. Loki sabia que Thor era suyo y sonrió robándole el beso de los buenos días.

Thor lo tenia todo era el guerrero más fuerte, valiente y amado de Asgard; tenia una familia y amigos que lo querían, Odín lo adoraba por sobre todas las cosas de otra forma ¿Cómo perdonarle todas las tonterías que hacia? Frigga le consentía, los tres guerreros lo miraban como los humanos lo hacen con sus dioses; las mujeres suspiraban con tan solo una sonrisa del rubio y Loki sonreía con indulgencia. Thor era rey y no solo se había ganado el amor de su pueblo, pese a los múltiples problemas en que los metía, sino también el cariño de aquel mundo lejano y tan diferente al suyo, Midgard. Thor lo tenía todo incluso tenía a Loki.

Pero Loki seguía sonriendo mientras escuchaba las palabras de amor de Thor porque él quien aparentemente no tenía nada tenia a Thor. No era rey pero no necesitaba serlo cuando fuera él a quien su hermano y su amante acudieran para pedirle consejos. Thor era suyo tan suyo que resultaba enfermizo pero aun así le hacia sentirse feliz.

Tenía que renovarse y lo había hecho, una nueva perspectiva. Una nueva cara de una figura cuyos lados terminan en la eternidad.


End file.
